


Romilly

by Emmysmiles



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Multi, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Time Travel, WIP, loosely based off Time Traveler's wife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmysmiles/pseuds/Emmysmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, that’s such an odd name.”</p><p>“Only here in America, they use it more in Europe. I wanna travel there one day.”</p><p>Tyler takes the opportunity to wrap an arm around her shoulder, “Maybe one day I’ll take you there, you know with my famous band and all.”</p><p>She laughs, “Whatever you say, Joseph. You know what it means right? My name?</p><p>It means Wanderer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New story that popped in my head and I kind of just went with it. I have multiple chapters written up, but they're random through out the story, so please be patient as I try to connect the storyline. Like seriously, I already have the last two chapter written lol. Not sure how long this will be... but let me know what y'all think, pretty please!

The first time he met her, Tyler was thirteen years old.

School had just ended and Tyler was walking home with his brother, Zack. They were chattering about some basketball game and it was all normal. 

Zack was too busy laughing to notice, but Tyler did. 

She looked lost. Not the normal "I don't know where I am", but more along the lines of "I don't know who I am".

Tyler broke away from his still conversing brother and headed towards the woman.

As Tyler got closer and was able to better make out the woman's features he realized the woman was younger than he though. The woman had to be in her early twenties, no more than 25. 

If one didn't pay too much attention, she would have easily been overlooked. She was standing still, simply looking across the street she was waiting to cross. Except that the crosswalk had changed multiple times, giving her ample opportunity to cross, yet she remained still. She looked unsure, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in nervous movement. 

"Excuse me, Miss?" Tyler asked gently, having made his way to stand in front of her, "Are you okay?"

The woman's head snapped down to look at the voice that startled her out of her reverie. Her eye immediately widened in shock, as if she had seen a ghost.

"You're so young," she gasped. Her hand moved as if to reach out and touch Tyler, but quickly jerked back to her side.

"Huh?" Tyler was throughly confused at this point, "I'm sorry, you just looked lost and I wanted to see if you needed help. Do-do I know you?"

"No and you've helped me enough," there was a slight edge to her words, an angry undertone. 

Before Tyler could really comprehend what she said, the woman quickly excused herself and began to rapidly walk away. Tyler paused, uncertain of what to do in this situation. 

There was no explanation, Tyler didn't know the woman. Had no clue where she was going, or even what her name was.

He began to follow her.

"Wait! Hey, wait!" he cried after her. She had gotten a head start and Tyler struggled to catch up.

She glanced back once before disappearing behind the building corner that lead to the next street. 

"Wait!" Tyler shouted once more before rounding the corner. 

The sidewalk was empty for blocks. It was as if she had vanished into thin air, a mere figment of his imagination.

"What the-"

"What the HECK, Tyler!" Zack yelled, finally having caught up to Tyler after being abandoned on the sidewalk earlier.

"Did you see where that woman went?"

"No, I was too busy chasing after your crazy butt, chasing some crazier lady," Zack huffed, clearly annoyed. 

"I need to find out where she went," Tyler scanned the stores on the street, hoping she had maybe just ducked into one of the shops.

"Do you even know that lady?" Zack asked exasperated.

"Well... no."

"Then why do you need to know, what you have the hots for her or something?" Zack teased.

Tyler shoved his little brother, "No, you idiot! She just looked.... worried, or something."

Zack slowly shook his head at his older brother as he began to walk back to where they came from. Tyler stood still, looking down the empty street before finally, reluctantly, following in his brother's steps.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Tyler officially met her, he was 15 years old.

It was the first day of summer and shockingly hot for Ohio. Trying to escape the heat, Tyler and his siblings headed to the lake. Apparently, half of Columbus had the same idea.

Tyler, not being one to enjoy large crowds, chose to instead explore the woods next to the lake. Picking a random bike trail, he began to explore the winding dirt path. Except for the occasional biker, the woods stood silent and empty.

Letting the chirp and rustle of the woods fill his mind, Tyler began to feel at peace for the first time in weeks. School and finals and basketball had dominated his life for weeks and it was nice to finally wind down.

Not that it lasted for very long, of course. Tyler’s head snapped up as a thump and a gasp broke through the otherwise serene quiet.

“Where the fuck am I?”

Tyler picked up his pace, in search for the feminine voice. He found the voice in the form of a young girl, sprawled out on the forest floor.

“You okay, Miss?” Tyler asked as he made his way closer to the girl.

The girl’s head jerked in Tyler’s direction, he cheeks flushed pink as she realized she had been found.

He realized that she was older than him, but not by much, Around 18, but possibly in her very early twenties.

She moved to get up, Tyler rushing over to give her a hand.

“I’m fine,” she paused, looking around “I guess you could say I’m a little...lost.”

“Oh! I know these paths pretty well, I can show you out.”

“Great, thanks!”

They walked a few paces before Tyler turned to the girl, “What’s your name by the way?”

The girl seemed to hesitate before finally answering, “I’m Romilly, but everyone calls me Romy or Milly, so I guess take your pick.”

“Okay, Romy. I’m Tyler.”

Romy smiled at him, “That’s nice, Tyler, but I don’t get any options? I mean I gave you choices, it’s only fair.”

Tyler barked out a quick laugh, making his chest feel light.

“I mean, I guess people call me the usually nicknames, Ty, Ty-Guy...” He trained off when Romy started laughing. She had such a nice laugh.

The pair walked in silence after that, allowing the woods to reclaimed its sound. Tyler kept trying to sneak peeks at the the girl. There was just something.... familiar about her, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“So how old are you?” Tyler finally attempted to break the silence.

“Oh but you see, a lady never reveals her age,” she grinned, causing her eyes to squint just the tiniest bit. “Do you play the piano?” she asked all of a sudden.

“Um, no?” Tyler asked in confusion, “I mean my mom bought me a keyboard for christmas one year, but I never really took the time to learn it.”

“Oh”, the girl looked disappointed in his answer, “I just thought you looked like someone who would know how to play the piano.”

“I do? I mean, I run more with the jock crowd. I’m on the basketball team,” Tyler’s stomach churned when he saw the disappointment on her face, and he felt himself trying to make excuses for not knowing the instrument, despite previously having no desire to learn it.

“And?” Romy asked in defiance, “why couldn’t you do both?”

“I don’t, I-I never, it never really occurred to me,” Tyler stuttered, flustered by the her insistence on the matter. Trying to changed the subject, he choked out, “why have I never seen you before? Do you go to school around here?”

“No, I’m just visiting a few days for the summer.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

The girl was obviously trying not to give out her information, so Tyler stopped prying. Instead they talked more about music. They talked about their favorite artists, new music they liked that was being released and the music they wish was being released.

All too soon, they getting pretty close to the clearing. If you listened you could hear the kids screaming in the lake and the rushing of moving water. Tyler didn’t feel quite ready to leave their little quiet world, but he didn’t want to lose sight of the mysterious girl.

“Thanks for getting me out, I’ll see you around, okay?”

“Yeah, see you around.”

That evening, when Tyler and his siblings head back to the house, Tyler heads up to his room that he shares with his brother and heads straight to the closet, still clothed in his swimsuit and t-shirt. Digging through abandoned sports equipment and smelly shoes, he finally unearths his forgotten treasure.

Settling against the wall, he plugs in the cord as his keyboard comes to life.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine, so let me know and I will be happy to go back and fix them. I'll try and post trigger warnings if they should ever happen and if anything ever bothers you let me know and I will tag!


End file.
